


The Coach's Camp

by NickB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickB/pseuds/NickB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ittetsu shares a room with Coach Ukai. They wind up doing stuff. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coach's Camp

It had been an exhausting day. Even if Ittetsu himself wasn’t involved in any of the action, watching his students train rigorously used up his energy as well. He was proud of Karasuno’s Volleyball Team. They might not have had the experience of joining training camp before, but their determination was unparalleled. They wouldn’t be losing to any of the other teams.

“Osu.” Ittetsu shouted himself to get pumped up. His students were working hard. He couldn’t afford to slack off either. While he couldn’t help them with any technical advice, as the faculty advice, he could make sure they would have all the resources they needed.

“What are you doing?” Ukai, the actual coach of the team asked him. He wasn’t a professional coach, but he had played for Karasuno when he was still in middle school. His grandfather had been the coach during that time, training teams that reached the nationals regularly. Ittetsu had to convince Ukai to coach the team when his grandfather had retired.

So far Ittetsu’s plan had worked. Ukai was extremely observant, able to assess the team in just one day. His advice and training drills were already improving the team far more than what Ittetsu could manage on his own. Plus his name managed to get the to the training camp with other coaches.

“I’m just watching the team play. Do you think they need a energy drink to rehydrate?” Ittetsu eyed one of his players suspiciously. They were all sweating profusely as they ran around cones and jumped through obstacles.

“The other coaches have a pretty good set up. They have snacks and refreshments ready for the players over at the side.” Ukai pointed to the corner of court. Already some students from the other schools were resting and replenishing.

“Right.” Ittetsu nodded. There had to be something he could do to help his players. He scanned the court for anything to assist in.

“Relax.” Ukai sighed. He pulled Ittetsu by the collar away from the court.

Ittetsu struggled in vain. Depsite being younger than him, Ukai was much larger in height and weight. Sometimes it felt like Ukai could just lift him up and carry him away. The first time Ittetsu saw Ukai, he was so nervous he almost kowtowed. But after bothering him continuously, Ittetsu realized Ukai was more like a gentle giant.

“Do you know how to play?” Ukai released him once they were out of the auditorium. He grabbed a volleyball and juggled it around. His motions were effortless.

Ittetsu nodded and then shook his head after some thought. Although he knew all the rules and forms through research, he had never actually played the game. It was the reason he wanted Ukai to coach.

“Try receiving this.” Ukai grunted and then lobbied the ball at him.

Ittetsu squeaked, hastily bringing his hands together and caught the ball. It bounced into his arms, and flew straight into his face.

Ukai started laughing, and Ittesu flushed with embarrassment.

“No worries. It’s a common mistake.” Ukai walked over. He tilted Ittetsu’s head back and examined the damage. “You’ll be fine.”

Despite the teasing, Ittetsu didn’t feel bad. In fact he was a little excited at having touched the ball. The impact had sent a rush of adrenaline to his veins. He wanted to learn more.

“You have to lower your arms and make them face towards your opponent. You lifted to early changing the trajectory of the ball.” Ukai demonstrated for him, squatting low. His legs muscles bulge against his loose shorts, reminding Ittetsu of how strong volleyball players leg muscles were. Even the students had thighs twice as thick as Ittetsu’s.

“Like this?” Ittetsu tried copying the movement.

Ukai shook his head. He adjusted Ittetsu arms. “Keep them steady here.” His grip was strong, making sure Ittetsu arm’s were locked in place.

“Right.” Ittetsu visualized himself doing the motion.

“Lower you hips more and widen your stance.” Ukai placed his hands on his hips. He slipped a foot on the inside of Ittetsu’s shoes and pushed it apart.

Ittestu nodded, trying hard to not to focus on the feel of Ukai’s large body behind him. He needed to get this right. His heart was pumping with excitement at having to play volleyball. He could feel his pulse thrum in his ears. He didn’t know playing could be this exciting.

Ukai patiently taught him the basics. Although he laughed often at Ittetsu, he never got frustrated, always providing feedback. Eventually even Ittetsu joined him in the laughter. When he managed to return a serve, Ukai proudly ran towards him and gave him a wide hug. It was a moment Ittetsu would never forget. By the time they finished, it had already been sundown.

Ukai would meet some of his friends in Tokyo, leaving Ittetsu to fend for himself.

Since the students were done with training for the day, he could go ask the other coaches for advice. Ukai-kun would no doubt do his part, but he himself needed to learn more about volleyball. Swallowing up his shyness, he looked for the veterans coaches.

By the time they had decided to retire for the night, he had learned all the names of Nekomata Sensei’s grandchildren as well as all the dates of Karasuno and Nekoma’s historic battles. He had also been pumped with at least a bottle of sake or two. The old men could definitely outdrink him any day. Thankfully, Nekomata-sensei promised to let Ittetsu borrow some of his match videos. Bit by bit he was getting Karasuno all the resources they needed.

While the summer camp had the students live in the dorms, the teachers and coaches would be sharing a room with each other. Ittetsu would naturally be rooming with Coach Ukai. The younger man was nowhere to be seen when he got back. He had mentioned meeting up with some friends who lived in Tokyo. The night was late enough for old men to rest but still early for young men to go out drinking.

Ittetsu was a little disappointed to see the coach leaving him alone. He did want to get to know the young coach better. They only ever talked about volleyball and the team. He thought if they got to know each other more, they could possibly become good friends. There was just an honesty about Ukai-kun that Ittetsu was attracted too.

The room was comfortably sized, fitting two futons and a small coffee table. It had a serviceable kitchen counter with a microwave and a hot water pot. There was a small TV with DVD player to other corner. There was still enough space to put their luggages and stretch a bit. The only drawback was the small ensuite bathroom.

Ittetsu undressed, feeling relief when he pulled out his tie. He went completely naked, not wanting to strip in the small bathroom. He grabbed his towel and headed in. He was looking forward to a good soak in the tub.

He was immediately greeted by a spray of water.

“Ah Takeda-sensei.” Ukai said in surprise. He was standing in the washing area of the bathroom, telephone shower in hand. “I was just about to take a shower.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were here. Please go ahead.” Ittetsu took out his wet glasses. Flustered, he smacked head first into the wall as he tried to leave. He touched his forehead painfully. He could barely see anything without his glasses.

Ukai grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. “Come in already. You’re getting the room wet. Are you alright?” He pushed Ittetsu’s hair back to examine the small bump. “Looks like it won’t bruise.”

“I didn’t hear you in here.” Ittetsu babbled as he was faced with Ukai’s broad chest. The bathroom was clearly only designed for one person. They were standing only inches apart. “I would have waited if I knew.”

“I was heating the water again.” Ukai pointed to the filled bathtub. “Tokyo is really amazing, even an old place like this has a tub heater.”

Ittetsu couldn’t resist. He dipped his hand into steam covered water, letting out a sigh of appreciation. It was the perfect temperature to soak in and relax.

“Nice huh. Let’s shower already so we can get in.” Ukai grinned. He pulled off his hairband and doused himself with water. He roared with relief. “That hits the spot.”

His bleached blonde hair faded dark with the moisture, making him look even wilder than usual. His skin tinged pink as the steam rolled off his body in waves. Without his usual oversized shirt, there was nothing to cover Ukai’s broad pecs and thick biceps. Ittetsu turned away before his eyes trailed even further down. He didn’t know what he was thinking.

“You go ahead Ukai-san. The bathroom is a little small. I’ll take a shower later.” Ittetsu tried to excuse himself. His body was doing things his brain hadn’t thought of first. It wouldn’t do him any good to linger any longer.

“Just sit down sensei.” Ukai pulled him down to sit on the cold tile. “You’re already wet anyway.”

They were crouched awkwardly facing each other. Although cramped, there was a few centimeters of space between them. Ittetsu avoided looking at Ukai’s body, forcing him to look at Ukai’s face instead.

“See we fit. You can even wash my back.” Ukai said nonchalant. He began scrubbing his wild bleached hair with shampoo.

Ittetsu just nodded blankly, trying but failing to notice the motion of muscles in front of him.

Even without his glasses, he could tell Ukai was well built. His body dwarfed Ittetsu easily, having broad shoulders and a solid chest. He was more than a few inches taller than Ittetsu. His arms flexed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He scrubbed his scalp vigorously, sprayed it with water, and then shook off the excess like a wet dog. Ukai looked completely different with his hair matted to his face. He looked less intimidating.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Ukai asked. Ittetsu blushed, realizing he’d been caught looking.

“I’ve just never seen your hair like that. It looks good on you.” Ittetsu liked the idea of seeing a side of Ukai no one else saw.

“Well, I’ve never seen your hair wet either.” Ukai reached and twirled a finger on one of the curls. “Guess even your curls can’t stay up against the water.”

Ittestu froze in mild surprise. The intimacy of the space they were sharing affecting him.

“Wash my back?” Ukai stood up, giving Ittestu a close-up view of his soft penis. For just a brief second, Ittetsu caught a whiff of Ukai’s natural musk. And then he was given a view of Ukai’s packed muscular ass. He wasn’t flexing, but the dimples were already clearly visible.

Ittetsu dutifully squeezed the liquid soap on his hands, rubbed them until they frothed and placed it on Ukai’s back. He squeaked once he felt the large muscles there. He couldn’t see under the bubbles and steam but it felt like there were rocks under the soft skin.

“What’s wrong?” Ukai asked in mild surprise. He craned his neck back, offering a Ittestu a look of his profile. Even at that angle he looked good.

“Your back is just so hard.” Ittetsu murmured hoping it wasn’t making things weird. He didn’t know why his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Didn’t other men wash each other backs? He knew it was a common enough request on public baths and onsens. He had never tried it because of his shyness but had seen it anime and TV dramas.

“Right. Setter need to have strong backs. And legs. And arms. Well everything really.” Ukai snorted as reminisced for a moment. “I only play on weekends now, but all the training you do when you’re young really does stay with you.”

Ittetsu brightened at the turn of the topic. He couldn’t play volleyball but he loved talking about it. The way the boys played on court always got his heart racing. Seeing their determination during alway got Ittetsu pumped.

“I’m really happy you agreed to coach them.” Ittetsu said somberly. He squeezed Ukai’s shoulder, feeling the strong coiled muscle. “They need someone strong who really know what they’re doing. I can only do so much. They deserve a real coach like you.”

Ukai quickly turned and put both hands on Ittestu’s shoulders. He stared into his eyes with full sincerity. “Karasuno is lucky to have you as an advisor. Other teams have sports coaches but none of them have the support you give Takeda-sensei.”

Warmth and pride gathered in the pit of Ittetsu stomach. “Thank you.”

“Turn around. I’ll wash your back this time.” Ukai didn’t wait for him to response. He grabbed him by the waist and spun him.

Ukai’s hand were thick and rough as they scrubbed on Ittestu’s back. Even under the cold spray, he could feel the heat from those hands. They felt strong, and Itttesu could easily imagine them tossing a ball with precision and strength. He could even imagine them carrying him and tossing them over the net.

Suddenly, something pinched his side, causing him to yelp.

“What was that for?” He yelled loudly.

“You have a little fat around you waist. I thought you were skinny.” Ukai laughed, his hand still on Ittestu’ waist.

“It’s hard keeping in shape. I have to grade a lot of homework.” He said defensively. He could feel Ukai staring at him with skepticism. “Okay fine. I need to play sports again.”

“I’ll teach you volleyball tomorrow. The kids will be doings drills with the other teams anyway.”

Ittetsu nodded feeling warmth pool again in his belly. Ukai came across as mean and hot headed the first time they met. But as they came to know each other more, he realized Ukai was really a softie at heart.

Suddenly Ittetsu was attacked by a barrage of fingers tickling his side. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll lose all this flabs.” Ukai yelled raucously.

“No stop.” Ittetsu weakly protested. He struggled in vain, squirming against the deft fingers attacking his side. He couldn’t stop his shrieks of laughter, sounding like a small pig being gutted. The hands were relentless touching him everywhere and finding places he didn’t know he had.

After minutes of torture, he finally managed to struggle free. His foot caught on the wet tiles and he slipped backward knocking into Ukai’s body. Crouched down, Ukai fell into his ass, cushioning Ittetsu’s fall.

They were locked in place for a few moments. Ittetsu’s could feel the hot breath groaning against his neck. His back was pressed against a solid wall of muscle. One hand was grasping his chest, the other lay perilously close to his inner thigh. To Ittestu’s horror, he was throbbing hard.

“Ukai-san are you alright?” Ittetsu murmured worriedly. He twisted his hips to the right, hoping the man’s finger’s wouldn’t accidentally brush his hardness. He paused as he felt something substantial push against the small of his back.

“I’m fine. Are you?” Ukai said dismissively. When Ittetsu nodded, he stood up and entered the hot bath. “Now I have another reason to be sore.” He let out a moan of relief as the heated water soothed his muscles.

Ittestu grabbed his small towel hopefully concealing his cock. He didn’t understand why this was happening. He wasn’t supposed to find Ukai-san attractive.

Ukai-san was a big burly man. He reminded Ittetsu of a constantly sleeping lion. When he was manning the store, he was barely awake, grunting here and there over at customers. But when he was at coaching the boys at volleyball, the lion woke up.

Powerful and strong, he roared at the boys during training sessions, making them go the extra mile. He was so alive at the court that Ittetsu often caught himself watching him instead of the game. His bleached blond hair glowed under the artificial light. His throat would constrict with every shout and criticism. Sweat would trickle from his forehead, him being as much part of the game as any of the boys. He was magnanimous.

“Sensei? Did you hit your head?” Ukai asked from the edge of tub. He had that same sleepy look when manning the counter at his family business.

“No.” Ittestu shook his wildly. He had been thinking about Ukai. He had to go before he did something stupid. “I think I’m done with my shower. I will rest for the night.”

“Nonsense. There’s more than enough space for the both of us.” Before Ittestu could process what was happening, Ukai had manhandled him into the tub. “See? Good right?”

Ittetsu nodded, sinking deep into the water, hoping to hide his blush. He was still reeling from the feel of Ukai’s arms lifting him as if he weighed nothing. The man could do anything to Ittestu, and he wouldn’t be able to stop him. He hoped the steam covered the hardness of his cock.

The tub was too small for two people, and with Ukai being much larger than the average Japanese man, they were truly cramped. They sat opposite each other. Ukai was sprawled on one end, his long arms, draped around the tub. He sank into the water, letting his back slide along the tile. His legs were extended all the way to the other side.

Ittetsu was awkwardly seated between those long legs, the faint hairs of his legs already tickling his side. He sat up straight, trying to hold his legs in place. If he reclined like Ukai did, he would no doubt hit something he really shouldn’t be touching.

“You look so stiff. You need to loosen up.” Ukai mumbled after opening one eye. He didn’t seem to mind their bodies touching.

“I can’t. There’s not enough space. My foot will hit your stomach.” Ittetsu hoped he could leave now.

Ukai cracked an eye open, and for a second, Ittetsu thought he saw the lion on the court. He gestured for him to turn around. Ittestu shook his head. Ukai raised an eyebrow. He gestured again. Ittetsu was about reject the offer, when Ukai grabbed his hand. He wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Sighing in defeat, Ittetsu tuned around and scooted his back towards Ukai. This way he could stretch out his legs.

“Stop being so difficult. We’re both men.” Ukai pulled Ittestu backwards into his chest, allowing the smaller man to fully recline in the tub. “We can fit.” Ukai said hummed relaxed.

His body was warm and encompassing. Ittestu could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest on his back.

Ittetsu on the other hand was fully panicking. His heart was racing out of his chest. The soft breath tickling the back if his ears was doing something to his body. Each place their bodies touch was electrifying his nerves. He felt hot and flustered, his pulse pounding in his ears. His cock throbbed painfully even under water.

“Sensei.” Ukai slurred, his voice sleepy and raspy. “Stop fidgeting.”

“Sorry.” Ittestu apologized. He couldn’t sit still. He had never been close to another man, actually another person before.

“You’re waking up junior.” Ukai grunted, and then pushed his hips forward, jabbing Ittetsu at the back with something hard and hot

Ittetsu yelled in surprise, stood up and faced Ukai. The man looked at him languidly, as if nothing had happened. He was at a loss for words.

“Is this why you’re so tense sensei?” Sleepy Ukai suddenly turned into Lion Ukai. He raised his eyebrows at Ittetsu’s erection at his eye level. He wet his lip with his tongue.

“I’m sorry.” Ittetsu grabbed his towel and ran towards the room. What had he done? Ukai-san had seen everything. He had shamed himself in front of a fellow teacher. He shouldn’t be called Sensei anymore.

He burrowed under his futon, hating himself. Despite everything, he was still hard. Ukai had seen him in this embarrassing state. He squeezed his cock. He should have visited one of those porn places before coming to summer camp. It had been far too long since he had a date.

The bathroom door opened. The sound of the tub draining filled the room. Footsteps followed.

“Takeda sensei, are you alright?” Ukai dropped beside him, lying on top of his own futon. He was only wearing loose boxer briefs. The grin on his voice showed how funny he saw everything was.

Ittetsu huffed and face the other direction.

“You know sensei. It’s normal for men to have that kind of reaction.” Ukai said patronizing. “Actually even I have my needs.”

Ittetsu ignored him. He didn’t need to be made fun of anymore. He pulled his blanket over his head.

Seemingly giving up, Ukai said nothing and Ittetsu was slightly disappointed. He wondered if he could look the younger coach in the eye tomorrow. He didn’t know why his body was racing that way. He was almost thirty. But he couldn’t forget the way Ukai’s hands felt on his body.

Suddenly, sounds of digital instruments, beats and bells filled the room. Ukai had opened the TV. Ittetsu ignored him until the sounds of women moaningstarted. It was porn.

“Ukai-san.” Ittetsu yelled scandalized. He jumped out of his futon and ran to the TV, shutting it off quickly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking care of my needs.” Ukai answered unperturbed. He opened his legs even further, making sure his bulge couldn’t be missed.

“You can’t bring porn here. This is a school event. We’re teachers.” Ittetsu repeated. He understood the needs of men but he couldn’t condone watching something like that when they were on school business. “What would the students think?”

“They’d be too busy looking at dirty mags of their own.” Ukai scoffed. “That was half the point of these training camps.”

“What?”

“Come on? Don’t you remember being a teenaged boy?” Ukai laughed. His eyes misted as he was recalling a memory. “The third years would bring videos and we would watch them together. It bonds the team together. Don’t tell you didn’t do any of those things during training camps?”

“I never joined any. I wasn’t good at sports.” Ittetsu flushed realizing his mistake. Of course the boys got up to mischief. He had been a fool thinking they were innocent. He knew his classmate definitely weren’t.

Ukai was suddenly grinning at him widely.

“What is it?” Ittetsu looked at him worriedly. He didn’t like where that mischievous grin was going.

“Since you’re officially part of the team, and I’m teaching you how to play tomorrow, why don’t we give you the full training camp experience?” Ukai snatched the remote from his and opened the video. He pulled Ittetsu beside him. One hand was already down his boxers.

“I don’t think we should.” Ittetsu whispered under his own breath. He didn’t even hear himself as he watched Ukai watch the video. The man’s hand was already bobbing up and down. Ittetsu gave up and watched as well.

The video showed a strict teacher being fondled by the basketball coach. The man had a hand under her skirt, making her squirm. He pushed her to her knees and slapped his dick on her glasses. It was filthy but it was doing the job.

Ittetsu stroked himself lazily. He was hard, but not as hard as he had been in Ukai’s arms. He sneaked a glance at the younger coach.

Ukai was biting his lip. His chest was flexing as he moved up and down. The large tent in his boxers was unmistakable. There was a wet spot that had formed on top. He was beautiful.

“I love it when they wear glasses.” Ukai murmured. He pulled out his thick cock and pressed in on the TV screen. It was thick and red.

He closed his eyes, wondering what Ukai-san tasted like. He wondered if he could fit it in his mouth.

“Sensei? Do you need me to give you a few tips?” Ukai laugh suddenly. He grabbed Ittetsu’s hard cock and squeezed. “You have to stroke it.”

Ittetsu froze as Ukai’s grip tightened. The rough hands stripped his dick up and down. He wanted to pump his hips but that would be too obscene. He was a teacher. He pushed Ukai away. “Stop.”

“Just kidding sensei. You need to relax more. We’re two adult men.” Ukai laughed uneasily. He scooted away giving Ittetsu space. He focused on the movie. His fist moved faster and he began to pant heavily.

Ittetsu couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He didn’t care about the video at all. He wanted Ukai-san. And the man loved glasses. He pushed up his dark frames and crawled towards Ukai. “Let me help you.”

“Sensei?” Ukai yelped as Ittetsu wrapped his hand around the thick cock. He threw his head back

It was hot against his fingers. The skin was smooth, and it throbbed as he squeezed it. A drop of precum had formed on the tip. Ittetsu lowered his lips to it and licked it away. It was salty and earthy. He wanted more.

“What are you doing?” Ukai growled, his voice low.

Ittetsu looked up at Ukai. He saw desire on the other man’s eyes.

“Takeda sensei.” Ukai suddenly lifted Ittetsu by his armpits. He smashed their lips together with searing passion. His mouth was hungry taking Ittetsu completely. “I can’t control myself any longer.”

Ittetsu pulled away to way breath. He was overwhelmed by Ukai’s scent. All his senses were focused on the man before him. He could smell Ukai’s skin, hear his breath, taste his lips and feel his warm body. He was being drowned in Ukai, and he didn’t ever want to breath.

“Takeda-sensei. Do you want this?” Ukai asked he pulled away in a rush. He looked pained, as if it took each ounce of resistance not to touch Ittetsu.

Ittetsu lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ukai’s waist. He felt the hot cock poke at his ass. He definitely wanted this. “Yes.”

Ukai growled his approval. He was like a beast devouring his prey. His mouth was all over Ittetsu, kissing and nibbling at his lips, teeth and chin. His hands roamed Ittetsu’s body, making shiver from the sensations. He couldn’t think straight anymore.

Ittetsu felt the futon beneath him as he was laid down gently. He could feel the heat flush his entire body. Dark spots appeared were Ukai had sucked hard, were forming all over his neck. His heart was beating madly against his body. Ukai stood over him, looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

The man stalked closer, his bigger form completely covering Ittetsu. A hand reached out to cup his face. Ukai kissed him gently. A soft moan escaped Ittetsu lips. Slowly, Ukai dragged kisses down his body. Ittetsu grabbed his bleached hair, trying to gain purchase as he squirmed against the sensation. Ukai reached his belly button and looked at him.

“Ukai-san.” Ittetsu breathed headily. Nobody had ever treated him like this. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“You’re beautiful.” Ukai said. His breath tickling the sensitive skin of Ittetsu’s dick.

“Please Ukai-kun.”

Ukai grinned. He took Ittetsu cock into his mouth, swallowing it slowly, enveloping it it heat and wetness.

“Ukai!” Ittestu screamed as his orgasm overcame him. It was too sudden and unexpected, but he couldn’t hold it in. He tried pulling Ukai away, warning him against his outburst. But the man couldn’t be moved, sucking every single drop.

Ittetsu laid on the futon boneless and sated. Ukai languidly slid his body along Ittetsu’s as he rose up to meet his face. Despite his erection pressing against Ittetsu’s thigh, Ukai didn’t do anything and rested on top of Ittetsu. They lay together in silence.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks.” Ukai said. He nipped innocently at Ittestu’s ear.

“I didn’t know.” Ittestu admitted. Were there signs?

“I guessed as much. You were too busy setting up the camp to notice. It’s what I like about you.”

Ittetsu blushed. “I’m sorry I came in your mouth.”

“I’m not. You taste amazing.” Ukai grinned. He lowered his lips just above Ittestu’s, inviting him for a taste.

Ittestu pushed up. It tasted sticky, a little sweet but mostly musty. He didn’t like the taste very much. “You’re still hard.”

“So?” Ukai looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“If you want…” Ittetsu trailed off. He had never been fucked before but he wanted to be connected to Ukai. “I’ll do anything.”

“You’re so adorable.” Ukai kissed his cheek. And then he grabbed Ittetsu’s legs and liften them up. ”So beautiful.” He murmured as he stared at Ittetsu’s ass.

“Oh god.” Ittetsu’s saw stars for the second time that night. He had expected hard touch fingers to push into him. Instead he got a warm vibrant tongue licking his asshole. It prodded his ring, engaging all the dormant nerves Ittetsu didn’t know he had. He gripped Ukai’s hair tight and screamed in pleasure. Ukai was relentless. He sucked on the pucker, tasting Ittestu. He inserted one finger that drove Ittetsu even crazier.

“You taste so good. You’re all mine.” Ukai growled as pushed another finger inside.

Ittetsu began bucking his hips wanting more. He thought there would be pain but instead the fingers lit something inside of him. He wanted more. He needed more Ukai.

“You’re not making it easy for me.” Ukai growled. He pulled out his fingers and pressed his cock against Ittetsu’s entrance. “Last chance Ittetsu.”

Ittetsu looked at the large man in front of him. Ukai was breathing heavily, his thick chest rising and falling rapidly. His face was flushed with exertion. His body was humming with sexual energy. He could take Ittetsu any time if he wanted too. But Ukai’s eyes were full of patience and longing.

Ittetsu grabbed the hard cock and pushed it into his hole. He muffled his cry with one arm as his ass stretched to fill the thick invade.

“I’ll go slow baby.” Ukai peppered kisses along his inner thighs. He sank slowly in, letting Ittetsu adapt to entry. He took the arm that muffling Ittetsu’s cries. “I want to hear you.”

“I’m so full.” Ittestu murmured. His finger’s intertwined with his lover’s. He gripped tightly. “You can move now.”

Ukai bent over and kissed Ittesu. Then his hips started thrusting slowly. He pulled out and the pushed back in. He would graze over a spot that drove Ittetsu’s body wild.

“Forgive me Takeda-sensei. You feel too good.” Ukai murmured into his ear. He pressed his lips against Ittestu’s. And then he started fucking with fast short thrusts.

Ittetsu threw his head back from the immense pleasure. The cock was driving into a spot that felt so good. He grabbed tightly on Ukai’s muscular back and yelled as his second orgasm overcame. His entire body clamped tightly on Ukai’s cock.

The larger man growled, pushed hard into him. He could feel the cock spasm inside of him. Liquid heat spilling into him. He was being marked by the lion.

Ukai collapsed on top of him, pushing the air out of Ittetsu’s lungs. He was heavy but somehow, Ittetsu wasn’t uncomfortable. His fingers traced along Ukai’s muscular back. He felt safe completely under Ukai’s bigger body. He squeezed his ass causing the large man to grunt. The cock in him had softened and popped out.

“Ahh.” Ittetsu squeaked as he felt he hot cum dribble from his ass.

“What is it?” Ukai pushed himself off Ittetsu, much to his displeasure. “Are you hurt?”

“Sorry. Just sticky down there.” Ittetsu covered his eyes with his arm completely embarrassed. He could still feel the cum leak out. He heard Ukai stand-up, probably to shower again. They and worked up quite a sweat. And then he felt warm fabric around his ass. He raised himself on his elbows. Ukai had gotten a cloth and was cleaning him up.

“Better?” Ukai rubbed small circles on his inner thigh. He tilted his head down and kissed the junction between Ittetsu crotch and legs.

“Thank you.” Ittetsu stammered. He wasn’t use to being handled at all, much less this gently.

“We should both shower before bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” Ukai announced as he helped Ittetsu stand. Although he helped shower Ittetsu, there was no more playfulness on Ukai’s part. They showered quickly without anything else happening.

Once dry, Ittetus went to his futon a little disappointed. He wanted to touch Ukai more. He wasn’t ready for this to be over. If they only had one night, this wasn’t enough.

Ukai came out of the shower wearing a tank top and tight boxer briefs. Wearing his usual hairband, he looked sated and happy. He smiled kindly at Ittetsu but didn’t say another word. Maybe it had just been a way to get off for him. He crossed the room and turned off the lights without another word to Ittetsu.

“Ukai-san.” Ittetsu heard himself saying before he even thought the words. He turned to face away, not wanting to see Ukai’s reaction.

“Hmmm?” Ukai murmured drowsily. Ittetsu couldn’t tell if the other man was already asleep.

“Could we put our futons together?” He murmured shyly. Maybe he was looking to much into what just happened.

Before he could retake his offer, he heard the rustling of fabric and movement. A second later, a big body was sliding under the covers with him. An arm wrapped around his waist.

“I hope this is okay.” Ukai whispered into his ear.

“Yes.” Ittestu whispered softly. He felt a light kiss at his neck and large leg over his own. “It’s perfect.”

Ittetsu fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Ittetsu woke up with something hard pressing against his back. Ukai had remained blissfully asleep, one arm slung around him. Ittesu had never woken up with someone before. He was definitely going to miss this feeling. He wondered if they could do this again. Would Ukai even want to?

Behind him, Ukai grunted and pulled him close. He buried his face in Ittetsu’s hair. “What time is it?”

Ittetsu bolted out of Ukai’s arms immediately. “It’s already 7am. We’re late for breakfast.” He scampered around for his clothes. The larger man however just watched him sleepily. “Ukai-kun, we have to hurry.”

“Come back to bed. We can skip breakfast.” Ukai yawned. He pulled open his blanket, inviting him in.

“People will wonder where we are.” Ittetsu looked away. The tent in Ukai’s boxers was enormous. He didn’t want to think of how that fit inside him. “We also have to pack up for the trip back home.”

Ukai grumbled as he stood up. He stalked towards Ittetsu, stared at him for the longest moment, and then kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll use the bathroom first.”

Ittetsu nodded stupidly.

They managed to make it to breakfast without anyone questioning their lateness. The rest of the day was spent in small ceremony, thanking the other schools for their hospitality. The students bid each farewell with promises to meet each other in nationals. Ukai and Ittetsu thanked their coaches, and promised to host them if they ever visited in Karasuno’s district.

By the time they got everyone settled on the bus, Ittestu was bone-tired. All of the students were sleeping when they finally reached the highway.

“Ukai-kun.” Ittetsu whispered, not wanting to wake the students.

“You should call me Keishin.” Ukai suddenly blurted out. He quickly looked away, a flush of red in his cheeks.

“Keishin.” Ittetsu let the name roll of his tongue. He liked it. He took Ukai’s hand and squeezed it. “You should call me Ittetsu.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, review and criticize!  
> I appreciate all the feedback and comments.  
> This was just a quick blurb that I couldn't resist writing because Takeda Sensei is adorable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
